A Place for Tears
by Taden G. Norrans
Summary: <html><head></head>My home for all the Sad Eater I write. Ch 1. The Crashing Wave - Maka's inner thoughts and feelings as her weapon lies wounded in her arms. She thinks of their first 'Date' and tries to find the courage to speak her heart to him. SoMa Hurt/Feels. My first attempt. I hope you give it a chance and enjoy.</html>


So this is my first attempt at a hurt story. And my first Soul Eater one shot. I'm eager to know what you guys think and if you like it or have requests or ideas, then feel free to send them in. R&R and enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>The Crashing Wave<br>

That's how these things worked. She had learned all about this in her classes that he always said she studied too hard for. Waves were a part of almost everything. Waves of light that showed everything we will ever see. The sound waves the echo through our minds long after their sources have faded. Soul wavelengths. And the waves of the ocean.

Oh how she had always loved the ocean. He had taken her there once for Valentine's Day. They both hated the stupid holiday and how silly everyone acted around it so they thought why not go somewhere quiet and let it all blow over.

Some lousy sandwiches from the local deli and a cheap bottle of wine he'd managed to get with a fake ID. They built a fire on the beach and stayed out late talking and looking up at the stars. And listening to the waves.

Ocean waves, she remembered, started miles away. Long before anyone saw them, and over time they grew stronger as they got closer. Then once they got close enough you could see how great and spectacular they really were. A tear fell and landed on her white glove.

When the wave was at its greatest, that is when you could truly see how majestic and powerful it had become from the soft lull in the ocean that you once knew it to be. But all waves no matter how great, crash onto the white sand surf and level out until there's nothing left of them.

This was how it was to become. She knew that. All of her knowledge had brought her to this conclusion but accepting it just wasn't in the bounds of reality.

Just like the ocean waves, she had come to know his soul wave. When they first met, it had been so subtle that day. But ever since it had gained strength. Rolling along with its own unique highs and lows. And she felt them all. She could feel them in her room each night as they slept mere feet apart, with only a thin wall between them. Those waves of his had rocked her to sleep each night and each morning they greeted her with the new day. There had been times when he had to leave for an overnight dealing of some kind and she dreaded those nights and the insomnia that came with them. Although she had never claimed him as her own, she always felt she had some right to those waves of his.

There would have been a time in her life that enjoying some thing as much as she did his waves would have frightened her back behind the walls she built around her heart. But it had been so subtle, so delicate that rather than fear that they might one day be ripped away by his fickle desires, she simply learned to appreciate them for the amazing part they played in her life.

Recently, she had begun to feel his waves get stronger whenever she came near to him. A soft melancholy wave when he was in a sour mood would suddenly change as he spotted her in the lunchroom. It would dive high and low with excitement and intrigue. The first time it had happened, she chalked up to mere happenstance. The next time she took more notice. The third time it was obvious why his soul would jump in such beautiful ways. He was always Mr. Cool. Never let anything show. And he had the perfect poker face. Sad, happy, angry, lonely. You could never tell. But she could, because his soul was what betrayed his face. All the commitment to give nothing away was for not, when she stared at the deep wonder of his soul.

She knew how he felt and prayed each day that he would find the courage to tell her. But not this day, and not this way. Why did his admission of love have to come this way?

She held him in her arms, his face staring up at hers as he spoke the words of his heart and how he longed for only her. His wave growing weaker and weaker as the blood poured from the wound.

His face was smiling and at ease. He looked so beautiful, she thought. This was the man that held her heart with a feather touch and protected it with an iron fist. As she had been knocked away, he had skillfully struck the final blow on his own against their adversary. But, had taken the fatal blow intended for her instead. The rain, fell down in heavy drops and mixed with his blood as it ran in a thin line down the side of his mouth.

How could this be real? His wave slowed even more and he reached up to pull her face towards his. Her soft lips met his and for a moment the moisture falling on his face was not the rain, but her tears. As they parted his words slipped out. "I love you Maka. I'll love you till the day I die."

Her words could not find air to push them across her lips. Her heart felt like it had been hours since it last beat. She brought her forehead against his and shut her eyes tight enough to block out everything in the world except him. "I love you Soul."

His lips parted into a grin and a last sigh of breath escaped them. And in that moment, his wave was no more. She felt in the dark for it. Knowing it must be there as it always had been. The warming light that reached into her own soul and made it shine to rival the sun. In his last glorious moment of love for her, his wave had reached its peak. Towering high enough to reach heaven.

She knew she would never sleep again. Not without his wave there to sing her away. Years from, now she would still expect his wave to be waiting there in the hallway where she rounded the corner to his locker, like it always had after class. Maka never visited the beach again in her life. She couldn't stand the sounds of the waves. A reminder of the day his wave had finally crashed.


End file.
